Stars
by sheikgohanfreak
Summary: All Jareth wants to do is give Sarah a little time off from here stressful life. Nothing fancy, just a simple little romantic comedy. That's not too hard...is it...?
1. Jareth's Plea

Allos. I'm writing a new fanfiction... My first Labyrinth one! Hoorah! (And for those of my readers who are still waiting for the next chapter on my Zim fic...fear not, for the next chapter will be up soon! I just had to get this little bit out of my system...) Anyway, it's just a little story I've had in mind. I do hope you all enjoy, as I've been obsessed with Labyrinth lately. So, I disclaim this story by saying "the magic words of fanfiction": I do not own any of it. Now, enjoy my first stab at it. Much love!

(Sarah is a few years older...just throwing that out there so you'll know. )

* * *

"And if there's one more thing that I have to scream about-"

"I'll be out of here faster than I came in, I _know_," Sarah said to her boss. She rolled her eyes as he walked towards the door, annoyed by his temper and rudeness.

"I mean it this time! You better watch it or else I'm going to watch you walk out the door."

"Of course," Sarah said curtly as the fantasy part of her mind imagined dipping him headfirst into the bog of eternal stench.

(_Where did that thought come from?)_

He looked at Sarah Williams angrily again, wishing that he could fire her on the spot, even though he needed to keep her on the job desperately. He hated her with a passion, yet he needed her for the secretary job she held. She was a good worker, but lately…

Lately it was as if she were somewhere else.

He slammed the door shut behind him as Sarah made a face and called him a number of things that would make virgin ears bleed brightly.

"Why don't you just quit?" came a rich voice from the corner of her office.

"Why don't _you_ just quit?" she shot back and eyed a manila folder filled with papers. "This has been the fifth time this week you have barged into my office, unannounced. I'm growing quite tired of it, and I really don't know what you want."

The man none other than the Goblin King opened his mouth-

_(you could be a goldfish with that face)_

-but was cut off by Sarah.

"Do you have a job? I don't think so-no-you're a king. The Goblin King, and you don't have to worry about anything. So, why not, let's go bother Sarah at _her_ job and make _her_ life hell because she beat you. Life's not hard for you, is it? No, it's a bloody piece of cake! All you do is kick goblins around and make sure that Sarah Willaims gets what she deserves because it wasn't fair for you!"

"Sarah, I just-"

"No! Just nothing! Get out of my office!" Sarah said, feeling hot tears pricking their way into her eyes.

Jareth stood there dumbly, one finger in the air, mouth open, ready to fire back, but was stopped by something.

Crying? He thought. Why is she crying?

Sarah had her hands in her head and was sobbing hysterically. Her thoughts buzzed around in her head, wanting two things out of life. She wanted Jareth to leave her alone for five minutes, and she wanted chocolate.

It was safe to say that she needed the chocolate more than anything.

Jareth found himself venturing out on a limb (and feeling quite bold at the moment) to mess with a hysterically crying woman and spoke quietly to her. "Sarah, are you…are you alright?"

"I told you to go," she said and sniffled, putting all the papers on her desk into a neat little pile. "Haven't you done enough? Why have you been bothering me for the past two weeks? What do you want? Don't you know that right now isn't a very good time to deal with me!"

"Well, Sarah, I've noticed that within the past few months…" he began to pace slowly across her office, messing and poking around things here and there, hoping that she wouldn't do anything too drastic to him.

"Stalker!"

He shrugged the comment off and continued. "I've noticed that you've come to live a very stressful life. And I have come to bring you a gift."

"Not this again…" Sarah sighed and sniffled once more, putting her head in her hands again. "What do you want in return? You want Toby? Too bad, no one made any wishes, Mister Spandex."

"Spandex? What…" he looked over his outfit and noticed his unusually tight pants. "Oh... Look, Sarah, I'm trying to be nice." He crossed his arms and sighed, trying to remember what possessed him to be _nice_ to the girl that had crushed him. He thought back momentarily to when he had spoken to Higgle… or Hogwart… whoever it was that seemed to be one of Sarah's good friends.

"_You should try bein' nice instead of bein' arrogant… I think then the little lady would actually pay attention to yeh, yer Majesty. Maybe take her away from the stress in her life for a little while? I ain't never heard of no one that didn't like that…" _

The dwarf had told him this after Jareth had returned to his throne room, weary from the war that had gone on that nightin Sarah's kitchen. He had appeared while she was doing dishes and had failed miserably at trying to ask her to dinner.

"_Sarah, dine with me."_

"_A please would be nice."_

_The Goblin King rolled his eyes. "_Please_, Sarah, eat dinner with me."_

"_No, I have better things to do. Go away." _

"_Sarah, don't defy me or else I'll do something that you don't like. I have immense power that you couldn't dream of dealing-" the Goblin King was cut off by a plate that had barely whizzed past his head. _

"_I told you, go away!" Sarah screamed, and threw another plate at him._

Jareth cringed momentarily at the thought of his desperately early retreat that night.

"Sarah, please, take some time off. You won't regret it, I promise," he said quickly, his ego dying at the fact that he was pleading to a mortal. His heart had won in this case, and being the lonely Goblin King that he was, decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

Sarah's mind was racing with much different thoughts than he, though, as her inner girl screamed for his attention while her stubbornness pulled her inner girl the other way, telling her no.

Can't possibly be that bad, she told herself. And time off does sound nice-

_(Give in! White flag, white flag!)_

_(Fight! Attack, attack! Kill him with fire!)_

-What could possibly go wrong?

Jareth saw the different emotions flicker over her face as she sat in silence and thought. He knew she had to give in sometime, whether that time be today, tomorrow, or next week. He wouldn't stop until he got at least one dinner with her, and everyone knows that the Goblin King _always_ gets his way…

…Except for when it comes to Sarah Willaims.


	2. Sarah's Answer

Okay, you guys, sorry for the wait. I'm redoing my computer and it's going very slow. Plus, my dad's being a major prick, and he's been making me really angry and sad lately with the stuff he's doing. Oh, and if anyone else that has the dog thing going on in their fic, I swear I'm not trying to copy you. It's just that Ruby, who is a real dog (my doggy), is very comical from time to time, so I thought that she should be in the story. Anywho, please, enjoy.

* * *

Sarah could see the sun setting on the edge of the sky, far beyond the city and its pollution and sky scrapers. She sipped her java-chip frappuchino and stirred at it slowly, knowing that a pair of mismatched eyes were staring at her from across the small café table.

"So what do you think about it?"

Sarah stopped stirring and looked up, deep in thought. "'Bout what?"

"My offer."

"I have work," she said simply, and closed her eyes. It was a low blow, and Sarah knew that she needed a better excuse this time.

"It will hardly be one day that has passed up here after a week in the Underground. I think it would do you an exquisite amount of good-"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Sarah questioned suddenly.

Jareth found himself at a loss for words that moment, wondering the same thing himself. His heart had screamed something about his everlasting love for her while his brain and his ego had yelled for him to make a snide remark, defending the both of them.

He's making that goldfish face again, Sarah thought. She slurped at her frappuchino idly.

"Sarah, look at you."

She looked up at him again.

"You have bags under your eyes and I made you sob at the fact that I had only just come into your office. Last night you ate an entire pint of that frozen food that you like so much while watching sad romance segments on that box you like to sit and gaze at for hours. You're obviously in some kind of pain or stress, and I just want to give you relief from that."

His ego was stabbing him over and over again, begging him and reminding him loudly about all that she had ever done to him. However, his heart had been in combat for the control over his actions for the last minute, in which it had won fair and square.

"Think of it as a peace offering," he said and looked into Sarah's eyes. "Just come back with me for a week."

Sarah thought for a minute. It can't be that bad, honestly… the thought floated through her head again, and she sucked the rest of her frappuchino through the green straw.

"If I did go…" Sarah started.

Jareth looked up hopefully, trying not to show any sign of the excitement that waved over him as she said that.

"My dog. I can't leave her. Could she come?" Sarah pictured her Boxer, Ruby, pouting at Sarah if she left her.

Jareth thought for a minute, not really liking the idea of an animal in his castle, possibly chewing things and messing with the goblins. He then thought about the possibility of Sarah not wanting to go if he wouldn't let her bring her pet. "Of course."

Sarah stood up and sighed.

_(I can't believe I'm doing this…)_

"Fine. I'll go. I need to go home and get some stuff situated before I leave, though." She said and threw her cup away in a nearby wastebasket.

The Goblin King's heart beat fiercely in his chest with joy. He calmed himself for a moment, not really believing that he had finally gotten her to agree to something. A thousand things began to run through his mind, but put on a serious face as not to give away his joy at her answer.

"Wonderful," he said simply, and before Sarah could ask when she was leaving, he was gone.

Sarah shrugged to herself, figuring that she should have expected his abrupt leave in the first place. After making her way out of the café and into her car, she drove home carefully, only getting stuck in the heavy traffic of the city once.

Shortly thereafter, she found herself walking slowly up the stairs to her small, cozy apartment in the heart of the city.

"It's only a week," she told herself and to no one in particular. "It can't possibly be that bad." She felt the need to keep telling herself this, because somewhere in her mind, a strange little voice kept saying something about how easily it would be able to back out of this.

She inserted her key into the lock of the door and unlocked it, swinging the door open. She stepped in and shut the door, unaware of a certain someone that was sitting on her small sofa, inspecting the television remote.

Jareth saw Sarah enter and dropped the remote quickly, accidentally letting it fall onto her coffee table with a dry _thud_. He stood up regally, pretending that he hadn't been sitting down, and was most certainly _not _looking and messing around with her possessions.

Sarah looked up and jumped back in surprise, not even realizing that he had been there in the first place. "And since when can you just barge into my house unannounced as well?" She waited for his answer, taking off her shoes and setting her purse down near the door. Ruby came up to her, licking at her hand and wiggling the nub that she had for a tail.

"I can do anything I like," he replied hastily, letting his ego flow freely again.

Sarah fumed for a moment, then went into the kitchen to feed her pet.

"Honestly, Sarah, can you call this a home? It's so… tiny."

Sarah ignored his inquiry and comment. "Just… stay there. I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to gather some stuff before I go."

"You won't need anything," he said casually.

"What, you have clothes and everything? No offense, but I'd like a few things of my own." She moved her way into the back of the apartment out of sight.

The Goblin King sighed and let her do as she wished. He sat back down after she left and looked around him, making sure she hadn't lingered…

…and then picked up the remote again.


End file.
